User talk:AzemOcram
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cities XL Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cities XL page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 05:21, October 4, 2009 Having the game now? Do you have the game now? :) I haven't it yet. Hans Kamp 22:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :No, I live in Washington State (USA) and it did not arrive yesterday. I will check my mail again today but I think it was sent to an acquaintance's PO box for work. --AzemOcram 22:39, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I see. I expect an e-mail (maybe after 15 minutes, otherwise the next moring - I live in the Netherlands, in Europe) that has an URL to click on, and an Activation Key to create an account with. Hans Kamp 22:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Yippie! I have the e-mail with the URL and the Activation Key now! Hans Kamp 23:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I forgot to mention that earlier this week I got a letter in the mail apologizing for the delay and that my order (Limited Edition) should arrive in the next week or so (something about unexpectedly immense number of orders and mine being on backorder or something) --AzemOcram 02:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I received the game a week or two ago but I am waiting for my RAM to arrive so I can upgrade my computer. --AzemOcram 05:12, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Conversation between me and Soltan Gris HI Azem, Thanks for your revisions, I'm not a native english speaker, and besides I tend to do mistakes when writing fast. About the pages I deleted: I though there were tto many redundand pages, so I tried to delete the redundand ones. I'm aware that links would have vanished thanks to this, but I'm gonna try to replace them as I go and wherever I see. Let me ask you: do you think we need a separate page for every building (Ferris wheel, Police station, etc), or we group them in sections (like I just did with the Leisure buildings)? We can change the links refering to the separate buildings so that they connect to the section, containing the building.... Soltan gris1 19:41, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Soltan gris1 I have no idea how to make image galeries here but putting multiple service buildings in one page would be better if we had a table with each individual stat and a galery at the bottom. -- AzemOcram 20:53, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :OK, I have no idea how to remove the "needs image," "needs screenshot," or "needs screenshots" category tags. Can you help me? -- AzemOcram 21:46, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I tried to remove it and couldn't. I guess we should ask somebody with more knowledge about the wiki. Soltan gris1 14:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Quick Inquiry Hi Azem, Firstly, what name would you prefer that I call you by? I assumed Azem would be OK, but please feel free to correct me. I imagine that you know a fair bit about how to do things in wikia since you've been here for a lot longer than me. I'm still learning and am having a few problems that I've not managed to find answers for via the central community. Would you be happy to have a chat at some point so that I can quiz you on a few things? Hope that's OK - obviously I want to make this wiki as good as possible. Thanks. Tom. Mr-tom 04:58, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :I prefer Ocram. That is why I changed my Simtropolis screen name to Ocram Seattle. Marco is fine also. I don't mine Azem because names with x or z are cool. To be honest, I never got around to learning most wikia things. I care very much about this wiki and contributed greatly, even during months when I did not play. During the early days, we would have anonymous users making graffiti or French pages. Sometimes the vandalism was minor and difficult to detect without using the history tab. Here are some things I want to know how to do: *Create templates *Create and format tables (I can edit information in them just fine) *Create galleries *Remove templates once they no longer apply I want to learn how to create galleries most of all so that I can take screenshots of all the leisure buildings and make galleries on the sports and cultural leisure pages. Thank you so much for your time. Have a nice day! AzemOcram 5:34, October 24, 2011 (UTC) More Inquiries Hey Ocram, That's more or less my wish list too. Just one other thing I need to work out - if you look at the NEXL pages (the bikes one is a good example), when editing the pages, there is some sort of bug that puts in lots of line breaks when saving. I don't understand what the problem is and why it is occuring, and nobody in community central seems to want to answer my post. I need to make a bug report at some point when I have the time. I have some posts on the tables which I will try to rescue for you when I get the chance. Out of interest, are you a member of XLN (http://xlnation.net)? If so, let me know your user ID I'll add you to the (currently empty) private forum we have just set up for wiki admin there. I'll be adding the posts later and we can use it to collect wiki knowledge. Tom. Mr-tom 05:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. I just created an account there. I made the account name Ocram, linked to my wiki profile page and put the quote I use everywhere so it should be easy to recognize me. -- AzemOcram 17:12, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent. I'll get you added to the wiki viewership list, please bear with me, due to time zones etc, this may take a day or two. At the moment there is little there, but it is a great way to share things that we learn and to plot world domination. :-) :Mr-tom 17:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :The wiki discussion forum on xlnation is now public, so hope to see you there soon. Suggest you create a thread listing all the things you'd like to work out how to do - we'll also contribute our wish lists. People can then pick up an item at a time and post back with tutorials (which I already created a thread for) and posted a guide to converting external tables into wiki in. :Mr-tom 05:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ocram, Thanks for your continuing spelcheck revisions, I usually have no such problems in other forums/wikis with built-in spellchecker. Unfortunately, as I said, I'm not a native English speaker, so please bear with me! Thanks for your understanding. You must have found out already what's our concept for the Wiki - we'll try to limit the number of 'loose' pages containing 2 - 3 lines about small game components like a particular hotel model, or power plant model, etc, and group these in more generalized articles. Links can be created to these articles afterwars, rather than to each separate page for each component. If you're following the development of the game, you'll notice that the variety of buildings is constantly increasing for each category - if we're to have a separate page for each new building, we'll end up with thousands of pages, where most contain one line ('..... is a Business Hotel, it costs....) and a screenshot. That's why we're trying to make stuff a little more generalized for organisation's sake. And people that want to search for a single name can always use the search function - the article were the name is found will appear. The problem is that there is so much stuff which is 3 years old (from the CXL 2009 times), and has its own links which are no longer aplicable. There is also information that is simply wrong. We'll fix all this in time. As for the Agriculture areas: I deleted all these pages because I think it's silly to have a separate page for each farm type, that has the same function, only different textures and animation. If you feel you have so much stuff to write about Farms and Farm placement, you're welcome to create a separate page, and we'll move stuff from the Agricultural Industry to the new page. Otherwise, please edit the existing page, including all you think is necessary. Screenshots are always welcome in any page - I simply have no time to take so many and insert them (and sometimes I simply don't have the stuff in my cities). So, I really appreciate any help in that direction. Cheers,Soltan gris1 11:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion/Skydiver/Base Jumper I just noticed a speech bubble saying, "Look, no hands!" in my minimally modded city. I then zoomed in and saw the Easter Egg Skydiver/Base Jumper. He was coming down from a tall office, circled around it going down, landed on the 3rd story plaza, got out of his gear, then said, "Well, that was fun!" I took pictures, should I add an article about him? I know that Sainty and possibly Asheroo took pictures as well. -- AzemOcram 06:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Oldie but a goodie, maybe add under Easter Eggs page or something along those lines? http://forum.citiesxl.com/viewtopic.php?f=58&t=1406&p=13996&hilit=base+jumper#p13996Nicko2u 07:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I knew he was around since 2009 seeing as Sainty took pictures of him during the Planet Offer. I guess I never paid attention (or never hit a population of over 1 million before. ::not sure I think they just made it display in 2012 high density building by default, well that is when I noticed it :) Nicko2u 07:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::It's been around since the first days, yes :) And you don't need a million people, just the right high density scyscraper :P I think it's cool, but maybe it doesn't deserve its own page. However, an Easter eggs page could be a nice idea :PSoltan Gris 15:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC)